Wings of Fire - The Dreamvisitors
by Night's Finale
Summary: The only world that Starflight can see out of is in his dreams. After a nightmare of a reoccurring event that left Starflight blind, he receives help from the other dragonets to find a way to overcome his menacing flashback. The only way to help is to acquire a Dreamvisitor and go in themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**(I thought of this story when I was sleeping. Apparently I expand my creativity when I'm in a mini coma. So if ever want a new story, just give yourself a excessive amount of sleep)**

_'Being blind isn't such a bad thing', _which is what people always tell me every time I can't see them. Fatespeaker is always on my side when I complain. She holds my talons and guides me through the academy. I'm glad I'm dating her. Just for once I want to do things on my own, but I can't without getting hurt. I really miss seeing Sunny's face, her warm, cheerful smile that always kept me going.

"Come on, sweetie, let's get you to bed." Fatespeaker whispered.

I woke up on the desk in the library, with my wings over my head. I've been assisting dragonets to find scrolls all day, I guess I didn't realize how tired I was.

Fatespeaker hoisted me up on my feet.  
"I don't need you to help me," I sighed. "I know my way around here."

Yet, she helped me back, anyway.

I felt warm coals brush against my scales, and I knew I was in my bed. Fatespeaker laid next to me to keep me extra warm. I could hear all the other dragons scurrying to get to their caves. It wasn't so bad being blind I'd agree with some of my friends, because I wouldn't have to watch others dragons get dismembered, but it was just as bad hearing it. 'Now to finally get some sleep'.

Since I can't see the real world they only place I get to real see things are in my dreams.

...Entering the Dream...

I could see blurry visions beginning to form in front of my eyes. I could see everyone, all alive and well. Glory and Deathbringer were fighting, yet flirting at the same time.

Sunny, Moonwatcher, Qibli, Kinkajou, and Umber were sharing fruit with each other. In the real world to see this would bring tears to my eyes.

Clay and all his brothers and sisters were wrestling playfully around the main hall, bumping into others.

Winter, Icicle, and Carnelian were looking disgusted by how everyone looked so cheerful.  
Tsunami, Turtle, Anemone were trying to keep some of the Winglets in order.  
This is what I miss watching; dragons playing and learning together, instead of clawing at each other's throat.

"Starflight."

I drew my attention behind me. Fatespeaker and Tamarin were signaling us from one of the pavilions.  
"Can you hand us one of the scrolls?"  
The one she was pointing at was right below me. I picked it up and threw it at them.

I was heading to the library to read, since I only get my eyesight once a night. As soon as I entered the library, fire, smoke and lava emerged from the cracks in the floor. The room became a death trap. I turned around to leave, but I found myself staring at the volcano in the Nightwing Kingdom.  
"What is going on?" I yelled at the top of my lungs over the sound of the volcano erupting.

I looked up and saw hundreds of Nightwings heading for the tunnel back to the rainforest. I remember this happening a year ago. The volcano on Nightwing island was erupting, and the Nightwings were trying to invade the Rainforest to claim as their home, and Glory and I came up with a solution to keep that from happening. _'why all of the sudden my dream go from happy to horrifying'? _I looked up and saw Clay, Tsunami, Glory, and Sunny all flying in the air. I had to get to them quickly. I was getting closer and closer to Clay...and then.

"Ahhhh!"

A cloud of fire and smoke exploded in my face and everything went dark. I was flying blind and no one was there to stop me. I felt my scales become extremely hot. I fell in a cauldron of lava. This is the way things really happened, which means Clay would be by to pull me out of the lava.  
"Starflight! Hold on."  
I felt myself being picked, but couldn't see his face.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Hissssssss!"  
I woke up with a blood-curling scream. Fatespeakers' scales flared at the sound of my terror. I was sure I woke up the whole mountain.

Fatespeaker shook me. "STARFLIGHT, THREE MOONS, WAKE UP!"

I jumped up ran to the nearest wall and crouched in the shadow. I could hear Fatespeaker running over to me.  
"Starflight, darling, are you okay?"  
"Starflight?"  
"Starflight?"

**(I hope that was acceptable for some of my viewers. Chapter two will take some time to think of, because I will be heading out of town, but I still will be checking up on my account on Private Messages, and updates.)**

**(Real quick, has anyone ever had a dream and woke up screaming at the top of your lungs?)  
Please review, ParagonNight666.**


	2. Chapter 2 - To overcome the unseen

**(Sorry it took me so long to publish chapter two. I've been packing for a trip my parents want to go on (I don't want to). But I will still keep up with mine and other stories.)**

**(This is going to be the intervention of Starflight's dream. And where Starflight receives help from Stonemover.) **

I woke up trying my best to ignore the fact I screamed like a girl for three hours straight last night, and that I almost clawed Fatespeaker in my sleep. The Nightwing helped me through the upper halls to get breakfast with the others.

The food on today's menú was: fish, and fruit; it was nothing new for us because it's what we usually have every morning. I reached my hand into a crate of fruit and pulled out a banana. Not my favorite, because Kinkajou says its the color of joy, or whatever she said, and I'm just not that cheerful.

I heard distance footsteps coming my way. _'who could this be? I hope it's not the other dragonets I don't want to say anything thing, but knowing them they won't drop the conversation'._ "Hello? Sunny is that you?" I spoke into the frail darkness. The unknown person put there hands on my shoulder.

"No, its Tsunami." I expected her to hit me for keeping her up all night, but she put her wings over mine. "Sunny and the others are waiting to talk to you. You probably know what its about."

_'Sadly...yes'_

Tsunami guided me through the halls. I could tell we were going down because it was getting colder.

"Here he comes." I heard Glory's voice echoing through the hall. I couldn't hear anything else.

"Who's all here?"

"There's me: Deathbringer, Fatespeaker, Sunny, Tsunami, Riptide, Clay, Jambu, and Kinkajou."  
I could hear all their talons tapping against the floor.

I asked the obvious question. "So, why am I here?" Is there some new scroll you want to tell me about?"  
All I could hear was mumbled whispers from each of them. Fatespeaker came over and pulled me closer to her. I stopped myself from being nervous and settled down to listen.  
"The reason we are here is to talk about last night." said Kinkajou.

_'I knew it.'_

Deathbringer cleared his throat. "We all would like to know what's going on and maybe we can help overcome this problem."

_'I wouldn't really say that its a problem, but it does feel real to me'._  
What if they can help me? And how? Back then I use to believe anything. I guess now is not so bad.

I sighed to regain focus of my dream. "Last night was a horrific nightmare. I was back in the Nightwing territory. I could see ash and fire covering the sky; Nightwings were being swallowed up by fire, crying to the heavens for someone to save them. The whole tribe was retreating to the forest to safety. Then I saw all of you heading to the tunnels, after the eruption killed Morrowseer, I went to join you..."  
My breathing was becoming erratic. I couldn't go on with the story without bursting into tears.

"Starflight." Fatespeaker said, as she placed her talons under my chin to hold up my head. "Just take a breath and clear your mind."

I exhaled heavily and continued. "And then...an explosion went off in my face, causing my eyesight to amiss into blindness. I fell into a cauldron of lava, then Clay pulled me out...and that's when I woke up."

I didn't hear the others talk, I guess they were consulting with each other.

"I out of ideas." Jambu mocked. Glory hissed at him and he hissed back.  
"Look," she moaned. "I'm not an expert on dreams and how they work, but I know who is."

The only obvious choice was the dragon of The Jade Mountain, Sunny's father, Stonemover.

...The next day...  
Before nightfall, Sunny and Fatespeaker took me to the highest peak of The Jade Mountain to see her father. I've never actually seen him before, well I won't now, _obviously. _The wind began to die down as we entered the cave. I could fell the animus power pecking at my scales, like when Clay uncontrollable spits the seeds from a date out all over the cave.  
"Father, are you awake?" Sunny asked.

We had to be right in front of him, because he answered immediately.  
"Sunny, is that you? I'm so glad to see you."  
"And me, Fatespeaker. Wow. it's such an honor to finally meet you. Well, I've met you before, but you were sleeping and I just happened to be in the room as you were, but now your awake. Oh and this is my boyfriend, Starflight who really needs your help with a..." Fatespeaker took a long pause to catch her breath, which gave Sunny a chance to intervene.

"I missed you to. The reason were here is to..."

"Help your friend understand a dream he had." Stonemover interrupted.  
Sunny gasped. "How do you know?"  
The Nightwing continued. "Because he woke me up, and scared Dinner off. The person that told me was Deathbringer. And for me to help you there's only one thing you need...a Dreamvisitor."

"Where should we begin looking." Fatespeaker asked.  
"Right here." Stonemover groaned as he reached under his wing, and pulled out a Dreamvisitor. The answer to my prayers was right above us this whole time.

**Chapter three has already begun and there will be no spoilers from me. Sorry I wish I could... OKAY! FINE! Just kidding I don't want to ruin the imagination of how things will end. **

**Please review. For dragons and dragon kind.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Aggression Intervention

**(Whooooo! Chapter three. I've been working endlessly to keep my mind from going to waist. Since I'm out of school, which I'd rather be at, I can fulfill my prophecy and make this story A PHENOMENAL.**

**It's kind of hard to write from a blind point of view. But luckily you'll see other dragons POV moments.)**

**Enjoy :p From Paragon Shire Night**

"I got it!" Sunny shouted. I heard her talons scrap the floor as Stonemover grunted. My guess is thanks to his animus-touched curse he couldn't reach the Dreamvisitor, that Fatespeaker told me he had, towards Sunny.

"Father," Sunny cried. "Why didn't you tell me you had one of these?"  
I heard his sigh echo the cave. "Because I didn't want it to be taken. It was the only way for me to check up on your mother, without her seeing me, because before you came along I thought she never would want to see me again."

He's right, without Sunny, Stonemover would of given up on life and let himself fade to stone by his own curse. That makes me think about my relationship with Fatespeaker; without her I wouldn't have anyone to love me and take care of me because of my incident. I should really get serious about our life together.

"Father?"

"Yes?"  
"For us to help him through his troubling time, how do you propose we...work this out?"  
"Hmm." moaned Stonemover. "The way the Dreamvisitor works is that any dragon can go into another's dream. If all of you want to help your dragonet, then each of you, that are willing to do, have to visit Starflight in his dream and talk him through of how to overcome it. So tonight choose one of you to go in, and the next night choose someone else, until you have reached a breakthrough in this unconscious conflict."  
_'Wow, that actually makes since'_.  
I felt Sunny's talons upon mine. "Its getting late, we should do this now."

"WAIT." Stonemover gasped. "Stay here, please. I rarely get visitors please, stay and talk to me." Sunny pulled away from me. "Go on, Starflight, I'll help you some other night."

Fatespeaker pulled me away and we flew back under the mountain.  
Tonight we were going to decide who was going to be first in meeting me in my dreams.

"Have we all decided who's going first tonight?" Fatespeaker asked.

"Yep. It's going to be me." Tsunami offered. "I'll make sure you get the right treatment from me." "Does that mean you won't yell at me?"

Tsunami didn't answer. "Now remember the only way for you to communicate with Starflight is for him to bring in a deep sleep, if he's in a shallow trance, then the enchantment of the Dreamvisitor won't work. And if he wakes up then you'll be pulled right from his dream." Deathbringer recited.

"Well give you a ten minute head start, Starflight." said Clay.

...Tsunami's POV...

I watched our blind companion lay fast asleep under the wings of Farespeaker. He hasn't shown any signs of a struggle, which means I should enter soon. I was beginning to worry how can I help him through this. Usually when I get nightmares I always tell myself _'its only a dream, you are the master of your dream'_.

"How's he holding up?" I jumped as Riptide put his hand around me.

"Well. He's been doing fine, but he said it wasn't long until the real problem occurred, which means I have to be pushing myself to sleep soon."  
Kinkajou came running up with a hallowed out papaya, with a white liquid in it. Her scales were as pink as always. "Tsunami, I brought you some tranquilizers, well the liquids from inside, to help you sleep better. This was a better way than shooting a dart into your neck, because we know how much you hate that."

"Darn right!"  
I snatched the hallowed out papaya out of the Rainwings talons and swallowed it whole. Without warning, the effects caught on and I was out cold.

Stars and other colorful shapes began to form, and my dream was coming into place. I found myself in the ruins of the Summer Palace. Seawings were soaring and gliding over me. Mother, Anemone, and my little sister Auklet, who was attached to her harness, were all watching at a safe distance. My brother Turtle was working on moving large pieces out of the way to rebuild with.  
I remember this dream; I was so concerned about the Palace never being rebuilt that it stuck in my mind so long that I dreamed about it being done.

"OH, STARFLIGHT!"

I was still caught up in my dream that I forgot about Starflight. I clutched the Dreamvisitor and placed it on my head, and I found myself being pulled across Pyrrhia. The Mud Kingdom and the Rainforest Kingdom flashed before my eyes like fire exploding in the sky. I was pulled to a stop at the tunnel connecting the Rainforest to the Kingdom of Sand and to Nightwing Kingdom.  
_'I guess I have to walk from here'._

I ran through to the other side, and a cluster of Nightwings flew right threw me as if I wasn't even there. I ran through the tunnel and found myself trembling at the heat and eruption of the volcano. This was just like it was when it really happened; red and gold liquid rolled down the mountain side; ash covered the land and buried the Nightwing bodies down below. I could actually taste the dry atmosphere and feel my scales dry out. Dreams are very powerful even with a powerful enchantment to make them a reality.

"Starflight! Starflight!"  
I called out hoping my little friend hasn't gone off to somewhere else. The way I remember it is that Starflight was flying in the air with: me, Clay, Glory, Deathbringer, Splendor, Greatness, Sunny, and other Rainwing prisoners but Sunny had already left after our confrontation with Morrowseer, when he told us the prophecy wasn't real. I looked up and saw all of them flying except Starflight.  
"He's still on the ground."  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw him on the ground watching the others in the sky. "Starflight!" I shouted as I swooped down next to him.

"Oh, THREE MOONS, finally someone I can actually touch." he cried as he placed his arms around my neck.

"Yes, it's great to see you too...Now explain to me where you went from exactly the beginning." I stood back and let him frolic around like a terrified squirrel. He went on describing where he was, and how it all came into play. I interrupted. "Okay if you went the original way how about you use an alternative route. Just cut around the open lava field." I said pointing to the tunnel not that far from us.

"Good idea," Starflight said with a worry free sigh. "I don't know why I didn't think of that." We followed Starflight's subconscious dragonets **(meaning only in the mind)** through the tunnel. We both exhaled and were glad to be out of the thick polluted air.

"Thank you Tsunami. I'll never forget this moment." As soon as Starflight turned an eruption happened in the cave steam and fire exploded in his face. "Ahhhhhhh!"

I then felt myself being sucked out his dream and back into reality. I woke up and saw Starflight screaming, crying, and clawing at the air. The other dragons backed away and took cover just in case he began to breathe fire. Fatespeaker, Deathbringer jumped on the Nightwing's body and pinned him to the ground.

"Tsunami what happened?" Riptide screeched. It was hard for me to explain I just watched as my friend squirmed under his girlfriend and his best friend.

**(That was along chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I haven't updated recently, I have school and all, so all I can do is two chapters a day. Sneak Peak of CHAPTER 4)**

**'The only way for all of us to do this is to go in together'.**

**'How will that be different than only one of us going in his dream'? 'Because the Dreamvisitor's enchantment will be more effective'.**

**Please review. THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4 - It's all up to Starflight

**(Chapter 4 'It's up to Starflight' is finally in. I just realized that this story is a little bit like the movie 'Inception', you know going into each others dream, but without the stealing information, and machine hooked up to our arms.)**

**This chapter is just an icebreaker, something to break the extreme conflict, then rise back up into ENJOY :P**

**"Also I don't the rights of the Wings of Fire series. The dragon queen Tui T. Sutherland does." Please random strangers back off.**

I could hardly open my eyes anymore in reality (even though there is nothing to see) and in my dreams. Clay, Glory,and Deathbringer have all tried to find a solution in my dreams, but they all ended with me feeling the hot, steam melt my face. I tried to keep myself from falling asleep, because I was sick and tired of looking at dismembered carcasses laying split open all over the land.

I could hear the dragons talking around me. They thought I was asleep so I kept quiet take them believe that. "We're tried everything, and the results are still the same as they were four nights in a row, blood curling screams." Fatespeaker moaned. I heard a rock slam into the opposite wall. She must of kicked it in frustration.

"Sunny went to talk to her father again, hoping she can get an answer out of him. Does anyone have any other ideas before she gets back?" The silence of my fellow dragonets led me to believe that they were giving up on me...no that can't be what they're doing. I stood myself up and walked over to them keeping my hands on the wall to find my way.  
"Starflight. How are you feeling?" Fatespeaker asked kissing me on the check.  
I opened my mouth wanting to say something positive but didn't know what. All I could do was cry out my eyes, screaming 'there will never be a cure for me', but that would be unhealthy for me to lose my mind in front of everyone.

"I'm doing fine **(lie)**." I was never the type of person to tell a lie but it hurt to hear the bitter truth out of my own mouth. "Just a little hungry that's all **(partial lie) **any recommendations, Clay?"

I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was excited to hear those words come out of my mouth. I felt the brawny Mudwing pull me off my hide and down the hall.  
We must have passed the library, because I felt my heart beat into my throat, my scales were shaking in unison, my wings and talons began to twitch. I don't know what it is with me. I have a whole day to be worry free, then it all goes down hill. There's no way for me to over come this nightmare. I've tried every possible way to escape, but I ended up either dead, or blind. When it was me and Deathbringer he suggested that I fly straight up and out of danger, but as I did a giant ball of lava erected out of the mountain of fire and scorched my eyes. I would do anything to make all of this end. I would do anything to see the happy faces of students here as I teach them everything they want to know.

"Well, Starflight," Clay said optimistically. "What would you like?"

"What is there?"  
He squealed. "For today's menu there is nice smoked cow, dried fish, with a vast variety of fruits and vegetables. Here's your favorite Dragonfruit. All ripe and ready to eat from."  
I tried to stay positive but there was still a grim shadow over me. I took a big bite out of it and gave Clay a satisfied smile.  
Somehow I was beginning to take my mind of of the dream. Maybe instead of sitting in the library all day I should spend time with the others. This could be my cure all along, by taking my mind off of the past, and I won't let this moment slip away.

**(suggestion to the readers play song 'Future World Music - Ascension' it goes great with Starflight and Fatespeaker's romantic afternoon.)**

"Fatespeaker, can we go flying?"  
Luckily, Clay told me she was here. "Of course we can, do you want to bring Sunny so she can be on your other side?"

I shook my head. "No just me and you. I want us to be alone." I want it just to be us because I never before showed my appreciation to her for taking care of me and now is my chance.

It was almost dark, so Fatespeaker and I had an hour before our curfew kicked in.  
We were flying over the Kingdom of Sand, well that's what Fatespeaker told me, and the Outclaws were dancing and singing below us. It was tearing me up from the inside not being to see this. "Isn't it beautiful...oops...sorry." Fatespeaker said brushing her wings against mine. I ignored the blind joke and just let her guide me through the open world. I could hear dragons below greeting us. "Come on let's land here. Qibli offered to make us dinner since he's off duty from guarding Thorn."

"I thought he retired to stay at the academy?" I asked. "Glory and the others came to an agreement to let him go visit Thorn. He's a great cook, you should really consider it." I pondered it for a moment, which I didn't know why. "That sounds great." By the way Fatespeaker described our precise location, we were going to eat out, was in Burn's, well use to be, Stronghold. I'll never forget the phrase 'we dug up Queen Oasis's body's'.

"Well, my two favorite dragonets have come to see me. I expected Moonwatcher to see me, but I guess that was in my head." Qibli rambled on. "So for tonight's menu is my special 'Moon fish' (because the taste of it will make you feel like you're dancing on one of the three moons) fish drenched in pomegranate juice with a layer of basil leaves." The sound of it made my mouth water.

**...30 minutes later...**

Our meal was brought out to us on gold platters, which was in the description Qibli made as the aroma of 'Moon fish' drifted under our noses.

We finished it quick, because it was only a small fish, but one of Qibli's dish can. Make. Anyone. Full. We thanked him for the meal and were on our way back to the Jade Mountain. I didn't want this night to end, but also I didn't want to feel my face being melted off after a heart warming evening with the love of my life. As we drifted down the hallway, I overheard: Deathbringer, Glory, Sunny, Tsunami, And Clay all conspiring in a low tone manner.

"After seeking advice from my father I found out that the only way for all of us to do this is to go in together." Sunny sighed.

Tsunami protested. "How will that be different than only one of us going in his dream?" "Because the Dreamvisitor's enchantment will be more effective." Deathbringer said in a matter-of-fact dialogue.

"Well we can't decide yet," Glory snorted. "This is Starflight's life this decision is his. Speaking of which the man of the hour." I couldn't see it, however I could feel all eyes upon me.

**(What did you think? What would your decision be if you were Starflight? Personally having others to comfort me and say 'it's going to be alright' would really put me in the mood.)**

**(Looking forward to read reviews and comments. PLEASE! Thank you!)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Ending the Nightmares

**(Awwwww! Three moons! This is the final chapter! Apologies I was struggling to think of a way to extend this story. But as I've heard 'save the best for last'.)**

**(Please review. Þakka þér fyrir að lesa (Thank you for reading), Paragon Shire Night.**

This was big for me. To have all of my friends seeing the inside of me. It was a big deal I couldn't decide how to answer. I could hear them breathing with anxiety on my answer. "Well I don't know. Is it possible for all of you to do that?" I asked with concern.

"Yes it is." Sunny said. I felt her wing brush against my head. "I spoke with my father and he said that transferring multiple minds into one dream is an easy process. The way it works is by each of us putting a drop of blood on the Dreamvisitor and then falling asleep." It didn't seem like at all a hard procedure to follow. Just having my blood extracted from my body was not the way I wanted it to go.

"I guess it doesn't sound too bad. Why not?"

Clay, Glory, Deathbringer, Sunny, Tsunami, Riptide, Kinkajou, Jambu, Fatespeaker and I were all gathered in the library, and since everyone has gone to sleep no one would bother us. "All right now that we're all here," ushered Deathbringer. "Let's begin." Everyone brought with them a needle from a thistle bush to poke their talons with. Luckily for me, I didn't have to do it since the Dreamvisitor would be placed on my head.

"Okay is everyone ready?" I asked with a shuddered tone. I heard each of them wince, except Deathbringer, as they poke themselves with the needle. "Have you placed your drops of blood on the Dreamvisitor?" They all responded with a 'yes'. I held the Dreamvisitor close to me and pressed it against my forehead. "Where are we all going to meet in this very room, so we all don't end up scattered all over Pyrrhia like before."

"Ohhhh! That would be so freaky if we all saw ourselves sleeping. I could rub myself into a deeper trance." Fatespeaker exclaimed with joy and a hint of fright. I tried to hold back my laughter. Glory sighed. Now that's out of The way...see you soon Starflight." She kissed me on the forehead or I think it was her.

**...Fatespeaker POV...**

As we fell into our deep slumber I could feel the space around me shifting. Stars and colors began to form and disperse quickly, then I found my self inside of the Jade Academy, around the same fire that was lit, but no body of ourselves. Which I'd hope there to be. "Whoa that is freaky for all of us to be placed into here at once." Deathbringer hissed. "Glory, are you all right?" She stumbled. "Yes my beloved I'm fantastic." "All right you love birds, can we please get on with this charade?" "Where's the first place we need to go?" Jammu asked.

Kinkajou chimed in. "I think it's obvious that we need to be on Nightwing island. Do I really have to go? because I was there before, and it was awful." By the look on everyone's face they really didn't want to go back a second time to the place that would made hatching crawl back in their eggs. We flew out of Jade Mountain and to the Rainwing Kingdom where we arrived at the tunnels to the Sandwing Kingdom and the home of the Nightwings. We raced through and emerged into the hot, smoldering environment with ash and fire polluting the air. Nightwings were scattering all over the place trying to escape but some were falling out of the sky on fire. Even though this isn't real I couldn't look at all.

"All right, the last place Starflight was is where Morrowseer died." Tsunami memorized.

Sunny squeaked remembering the name Morrowseer. I was never there but I do know what was said and all that happened.  
"Found him!" Riptide shouted, pointing to the far east. Starflight was sitting patiently out of range of any danger, my heart lit up with joy to see his dark eyes. I took off towards him. He looked at me and was about to cry.  
"Oh, THREE MOONS! You're here."

Starflight threw his wings and talons around me. "I forgot how beautiful you looked."

"Starflight!"  
The others came into view of him, and he jumped into the others begging for a hug. Wings and Talons surrounded him. "Well," he sighed. "Now that were all here what's the plan?"  
Sunny clapped her talons. "When I talked to my father, he said 'If you're trying to avoid you incident the best thing you can do is to play it through exactly how you remember it ', so we need to do everything all over again."

"AWWWWWW!" Tsunami roared. The rage and anger that was going through everyone that were there, was hotter than the volcano.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's head towards the mid section of the volcano which is where we all came out, but Riptide, Kinkajou, Fatespeaker, and Jambu weren't with us, so they should leave towards the tunnel and wait for us to show up." Starlight rambled on pushing people where they need to go.

**...Starlight's POV...**

Everyone else jumped up and soared over the lake of lava. Since I had a great memory of every thing that went on it was up to me to lead how we all left the volcano. We stopped at the entrance just before the lava flows out over the whole place. "All right this is where we all were so let's go now." I yelled over the sound of the eruption.

The tunnel was directly in front of us and still no explosion maybe the enchantment has become strong enough to prevent that from happening. Then my eyes began to hurt and my vision went pitch black. I was talking so much I forgot about it. "Ahhh!" I began to fall and that's when my scales began to burn. I haven't woke up yet so that means its working.

"Clay get him!" Suddenly arms began to wrap around me and pulled me out of the lava. Now our final destination is the tunnel. I could hear the explosion of the volcano echo through the tunnel.

Clay screamed. "Here we come!" I felt my body land on the soft, wet ground of the forest; Riptide, Fatespeaker, Hamburg, and Kiniajou all exclaimed as the fire flashed in front of their eyes. "Starflight." Fatespeaker cried as she ran at my side. She pressed her lips against mine. I held her in.

"Well, Starflight, looks like you'll wake up just fine. No more nightmares."

**...three days later...**

So as you heard from the beginning 'being blind isn't so bar's and I still kind of agree, but as I've learned to still be grateful for the things we have and the things that we use to have.

**(So how did you like this one? Was it all right? Or a little all right?) **

**My new story is already began and will be up and running, so my legacy continues.**

**Please review, ParagonNight666**


End file.
